Walt Disney Pictures/Other
Walt Disney Productions 1937-1968= 98F1BE7A-116D-4C0D-A934-DA8DDC903196.jpeg|''Seal Island'' (1948) 0DDCA355-3ADB-428A-B5BB-48300EED46D2.jpeg 90660020-A2A6-4D44-8771-BD9647F51EE2.jpeg B5B07E9C-8ABD-4EAE-8CB4-E52E36C71550.jpeg DE3E3B60-00BD-4948-8DC6-3113F4164EF3.jpeg 4A2C8D60-EECA-4B69-AFD7-E6E9B07A6481.jpeg 91721F8D-3F63-4273-9876-D4DCC923E43A.jpeg 5C6C2C95-20C9-4382-A3D2-214A97B601F6.jpeg F2006053-7988-4534-BE48-AA0B8291E2DC.jpeg 0450EBED-6871-4286-A6B1-01224B0AFD51.png 3D25C81F-0CC6-4DFB-8183-C3CDC25A0C98.jpeg F549C63F-9579-409F-91A5-E68D17447B2D.jpeg 51BDF35A-CAB1-4BBB-BD4C-E78679DB06E1.jpeg 9EDBE26A-4581-40C3-AC78-AE4C11CB1D23.jpeg DCA35102-37DD-4E1F-B518-C2D662B8DCCD.jpeg 52B9ACCB-0FEA-405B-AB13-60E38BB7F89D.png 3DD6E13C-3847-43B6-83A6-D78D4C5EB5D2.gif|''Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar'' (1967) EC1F5915-97A7-4D84-9AB7-49D08FFA230E.jpeg|''The Jungle Book'' (1967) |-| 1968-1979= Walt Disney Productions (1970) "The AristoCats".jpeg|The Aristocats (1970) 939AEAE3-A556-4A42-AF2C-89F50D8C480C.jpeg|Robin Hood (1973) 1BDB8A88-4E32-4563-9970-D89D8FEBDFA6.jpeg|The Rescuers (1977) |-| 1973 (50 Happy Years)= bbb9078b5e5c58d979fc1b5f29461c72.png|Snowball Express (1972) acee844b0a906f9f0fb46d1afadf3925.jpg|Robin Hood (1973) |-| 1979-1983= BF319DFF-C8AF-4E7F-960F-6A54D8349145.png|For Pete's Sake (1979) 2F28ECCA-DB14-4E12-96AB-CC103C3CD170.png|Mickey Mouse Disco 1980 F9C0A834-B551-4B97-A175-9C1BDD743E4B.jpeg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) F9C0A834-B551-4B97-A175-9C1BDD743E4B.jpeg|The Duck and the Winter (1983) Walt Disney Pictures 1983-1998, 2013= 7133114B-CFDF-42DA-8B3A-0FE40DDDA37B.jpeg|''Never Cry Wolf'' (1983) 8A630069-96E1-47AB-8B7C-2FAE5A3ADC5F.jpeg|The Great Mouse Detective (1986) WDP1988.png|Return to Snowy River (1988) 204E6B77-4129-4E00-8D36-689089BD7201.jpeg|Oliver And Company (1988) 2F1F5201-3C01-4A7E-970A-F2C3C75D68E5.png 02AE2262-4603-40B6-A4D5-4EDC4D63DC0E.png 42CE141B-5EAF-43CC-BDA3-557F6074BF2D.jpeg 252D9E95-7CE0-4D0A-99C8-DCE26DB287A3.png C35CC266-5D73-4E25-BFB2-01AD518A1F45.png |-| 1987-Present.= Mmcbjc-01.jpg|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) trailer GW720H404.png|''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992) trailers, Aladdin (1992) trailers Waltdisneypictures1985.jpg|''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) FA2D6040-F1DD-4D62-A171-8A8DEFFA4D5F.png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) Walt Disney Pictures 1991.jpg|''George of the Jungle'' (1997) trailers, Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) trailers, Air Bud (1997) trailers, Hercules (1997) trailers 3A898072-F59C-4760-8353-233653C79847.jpeg 75D60B64-0A08-41FB-8DF5-EA6366608CAA.jpeg 1F5429E8-FFF0-41A7-874B-BF78EA10758B.jpeg 89E15A73-DD8A-4459-AC07-5ABB8BCF9AF6.jpeg F5E45D48-EDDD-40B7-81F2-3DE7C7CD0809.gif 72E9866F-FF6E-4A98-BC21-97C2B3FB6118.jpeg 66100C58-D260-4FD9-A6BD-4E4EE0C9EBB8.png 4533205B-D98C-4F8E-A797-61BE74883AFF.jpeg 60B16263-56DA-4358-BE6E-027F804211EF.jpeg 6918F9E6-5C09-4C5B-BBC8-C90864283ECA.jpeg FD0A981E-1596-4009-B387-3BA36CF13CB3.jpeg 3950B223-F903-4055-BC69-0437325A1E1E.jpeg 41A9186C-C7E6-4243-B43D-DA62C9FFC1E7.jpeg 23014F4F-3E3B-4EF0-A98B-2D87BEED2061.png D9CB9C16-37A8-4BF5-9288-F7ECFD407CEC.jpeg C9164A69-0323-4EBF-8C42-3303501972C3.jpeg 96A42ABC-46D5-4C02-8F88-E55F947CE2B8.jpeg 3DBF7E76-925A-47DF-9F50-8E85239032EC.jpeg B8034E61-4095-4160-B661-80D53D19CE9A.png 01B4BF56-4E9A-4DAE-8170-034CFE71C4AF.jpeg B2BF604F-13F0-4919-ACCF-72EDE9AF6AA4.png 20149FB9-F7F8-491E-9632-715E2BDEF489.jpeg EF6324F0-3326-499E-867F-9F17AECBEA2E.gif 64947AA9-AFDF-4548-A7FC-889F84A82DA2.png 5636B93E-26D6-4F59-B8CA-32B83DB49BC0.png A52737CE-A0B9-475B-A888-ADD54E77E696.jpeg 7B56D837-30F9-4913-9925-90DE19D5E6F0.jpeg 5F82279F-A260-423A-BA3F-6606F3CEAB4F.jpeg 2F86BAFB-C0D7-4EFA-B402-B1FE585B67B1.jpeg 5BC0CDB9-5F75-4BC1-B024-D0BA711AA0BD.jpeg C8CD8BED-ACBE-4052-AE11-89F00D9BE722.jpeg 3EDB006B-DCDE-49E0-B97F-1CF74AAEBC64.jpeg 6C66D8B9-B1B7-4D72-B097-3AEFB3931468.jpeg EC41F8A5-1EF4-413C-9F58-4C18E7423804.jpeg 36834C38-826A-43E6-8D33-15B5A287B78F.jpeg 7C8618E6-FAE9-41A2-97F0-D94C1E7192C4.jpeg 82B80718-C6C3-4B1F-82DC-A1F4180BD43E.jpeg 3679F9EE-B814-4B25-A048-F4B3C9A4FCB6.jpeg Inspector-gadget-animationscreencaps.com-1.jpg Disney illbehomeforchristmas.jpg Walt Disney Pictures The Haunted Mansion Closing.png Manoirhante-wall.jpg Walt Disney Pictures The Haunted Mansion.png WDP24.png Walt Disney Pictures (Man of the House 1995).png Walt Disney Pictures (1997).png Vs170713-029.jpg Vs170713-028.jpg Vs170713-027.jpg Disney georgeofthejungle2.jpg Jungle Book 2 Screenshot 2167.jpg Disney illbehomeforchristmas.jpg Homeward-bound-disneyscreencaps com-9025.jpg Homeward-bound2-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Walt Disney Pictures The Hunchback Of Notre Dame.png Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2723.jpg Prince-pauper-animationscreencaps.com-1.jpg Princess Diaries 2001 Screenshot 3463.jpg Princess Diaries 2001 Screenshot 0007.jpg Winnie Pooh Very Merry Pooh Year Screenshot 0006.jpg Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Fantasia 2000 Screenshot 0007.jpg WALT DISNEY PICTURES RECESS.jpg Disney snowdogs.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-11-26-13h45m20s84.png 82314 pm.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h38m53s09.png WALT DISNEY PICTURES AROUND THE WORLD IN 80 DAYS.jpg WaltDisneyPicturesChristmasLogo.jpg Rescuers Down Under Screenshot 0007.jpg Atlantis Lost Empire Screenshot 2871.jpg Atlantis Lost Empire Screenshot 0006.jpg Lilo-movie-wall.jpg IKIOKIOJ98976.jpg ScreenHunter 19 Dec. 14 13.40.png ScreenHunter 03 Dec. 09 15.50.png Lady And The Tramp Screenshot 0003.jpg The-wild-disneyscreencaps com-9157.jpg 7B56D837-30F9-4913-9925-90DE19D5E6F0.jpeg 99BB6D8C-3D3C-49C0-919C-850E0E4E8566.jpeg 107C8ED4-DDA0-4FB5-ABB4-2FABC73773FD.jpeg D9CB9C16-37A8-4BF5-9288-F7ECFD407CEC.jpeg ECF4BF71-0706-456D-AD67-1884E78255F2.jpeg 99BB6D8C-3D3C-49C0-919C-850E0E4E8566.jpeg Variations |-| 1992-Present.= (Pixar edition) CV_Cablevision.png|''Toy Story'' 1995 CV.png|''Toy Story'' closing variant 1995 Amclate70s.jpg.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' trailer variant (2001) 85DD7E5B-7D5F-4C65-B260-532406F2986A.jpeg F1E60C5E-4A9F-4D5A-8F2D-29EBFFFEB8E5.jpeg |-| 1998-Present.= ThCAC534LB.jpg|''9'' (1998) All-New-Mickey-Mouse-Club.jpg|''Dinosaur'' (2000) trailer 1-e216e975f9.jpg.png|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) trailer ThCA4GSKR7.jpg|''Dinosaur'' (2000) Walt Disney Pictures Logo 2000.jpg Vlsnap-2013-12-09-16h23m05s70.png Waltdisney 34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-12h20m01s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-09-16h21m56s144.png |-| 2006-present.= Walt_Disney_Pictures_intro_2006.jpg 200px-DisneyChannel2010.png Disney Channel wordmark.svg.png Cinderella_3_Screenshot_2218.jpg|''Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'' (2007) Narnia_Prince_Caspian_Screenshot_4498.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008) Nightmare Before Christmas Screenshot 0015.jpg|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993-1998, 2008 reissue, opening variant) Nightmare Before Christmas Screenshot 2299.jpg|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993-1998, 2008 reissue, closing variant) pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-10255.jpg|''Pinocchio'' (1940, 2009) Re-issue snowwhite-disneyscreencaps_com-14282.jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937, 2009) Re-issue F8F44507-B041-4E3F-B53D-9634E8CA0D62.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1977, 2010) 2 vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h46m13s10.png|''Up'' (2009) Bambi_Screenshot_2095.jpg|''Bambi'' (1942, 2011) Re-issue 6E702FD5-D8F6-4975-824D-B0F14209133C.jpeg|''The Parent Trap'' (1962, 2011) Reissue Dumbo_Screenshot_1917.jpg|''Dumbo'' (1941, 2011) Re-issue WALT DISNEY PICTURES BEDTIME STROIES.jpg WALT DISNEY PICTURES BERVERY HILLS CHIHUAHUA.jpg WALT DISNEY PICTURES THE SANTA CLAUSE 3 THE ESCAPE CLAUSE.jpg SCRAP.jpg WALT DISNEY PICTURES RACE TO WITCH MOUNTAIN.jpg Enchanted Screenshot 0016.jpg 2194707512 d851e904b0 o.jpg 2194704738 3b8c96927e o.jpg 08 liveaction2.jpg Bambi Screenshot 0003.jpg Alice In Wonderland Screenshot 2257.jpg Meet The Robinsons Screenshot 2810.jpg |-| 2011-present.= 706b2072ec2faa90aaf365612c967ccc.jpg|''Get a Horse!'' (2013) Alexander Terrible Very Bad Day Screenshot 2432.jpg|''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' (2014) Opening Alexander Terrible Very Bad Day Screenshot 0016.jpg|''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' (2014) Closing Into The Woods Screenshot 0015.jpg|''Into the Woods'' (2014) Opening Into The Woods Screenshot 3742.jpg|''Into the Woods'' (2014) Closing Tomorrowland Screenshot 0016.jpg|''Tommorowland'' (2015) Opening Tomorrowland Screenshot 3901.jpg|''Tomorrowland'' (2015) Closing Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg Jungle Book 2016 Screenshot 3176.jpg Tinker Bell Pirate Fairy Screenshot 0016.jpg Tinker Bell Pirate Fairy Screenshot 2342.jpg Pirates Caribbean Dead Men Tell Tales 2017 Screenshot 0017.jpg Pirates Caribbean Dead Men Tell Tales 2017 Screenshot 3872.jpg Planes Fire Rescue Screenshot 0021.jpg Planes Fire Rescue Screenshot 2508.jpg Planes Screenshot 0019.jpg Planes Screenshot 2746.jpg Frankenweenie Screenshot 0016.jpg Frankenweenie Screenshot 2608.jpg 5e9ee815c70b828fe8ce9a8ff2607e62.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-14-15-h42m36s16.png Vlcsnap 2013-12-14-15h48m48s116.png WALT DISNEY PICTURES THE LONE RANGER.png WALT DISNEY PICTURES WRECK IT RALPH INTERNATIONAL TRAILER.jpg Wreck-It Ralph - Arcade Disney Castle.png Wreck It Ralph Screenshot 3036.jpg Wreck It Ralph Screenshot 0016.jpg Zootopia Screenshot 3255.jpg Zootopia Screenshot 0016.jpg The Good Dinosaur Screenshot 2800.jpg The Good Dinosaur Screenshot 0016.jpg Oz the Great and Powerful KissThemGoodbye net 0007.jpg Oz the Great And Powerful closing variant (2013).png Disney Oz the Great and Powerful trailer.PNG Disney Oz the Great and Powerful trailer A.PNG F91a1c565c14928bc6cb58d41cf5d48e.jpg Waltdisney 49.png Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 3388.jpg Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 0015.jpg Aladdin Screenshot 2719.jpg Aladdin Screenshot 0016.jpg DisneyGetAHorse.png Hercules Screenshot 2795.jpg Hercules Screenshot 0016.jpg Howls Moving Castle Screenshot 3596.jpg Howls Moving Castle Screenshot 0016.jpg Muppets 2011 Screenshot 3081.jpg Muppets 2011 Screenshot 0015.jpg Inside Out Screenshot 2830.jpg Inside Out Screenshot 0016.jpg Frozen Screenshot 3065.jpg Frozen Screenshot 0020.jpg FrozenDisney2013.JPG Frozen Fever.png Tinker Bell Legend Neverbeast Screenshot 2286.jpg Tinker Bell Legend Neverbeast Screenshot 0016.jpg Saving Mr Banks Screenshot 3769.jpg Saving Mr Banks Screenshot 0009.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-02-23-01h58m54s94.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-23-03h25m37s154.png DisneyOpenMatte2.png DisneyOpenMatte1.png Variations Feast-disneyscreencaps.com-686.jpg|''Feast'' (2014) Mary Poppins Returns 2018 Screenshot 0017.jpg|Mary Poppins Returns (2018) = In-Credit Variations The first film “Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs” used the text “A Walt Disney FEATURE Production”. Starting with the second film “Pinocchio”, it used the text “Walt Disney Presents”, and later “Walt Disney Productions Presents”. “Productions” was soon changed to “Pictures”. Walt Disney Productions (1937–1968)= 812CE797-99CF-47F3-BC2F-55DD895866EF.jpeg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938) 584DF472-1FD4-4321-AE0B-764F350E636E.jpeg|Pinocchio (1940) 3B23FF5D-DE45-4A19-9764-D58B6B9609E2.jpeg|The Reluctant Dragon (1941) FBC10D50-FBBC-4DE5-957E-C3E026DEEAC3.jpeg|Dumbo (1941) 620F86C8-4441-4ABD-BB3D-A880CE408F7F.jpeg|Bambi (1942) FA8AC901-FE46-49F1-96DC-529AFEDF6CF5.jpeg|Saludos Amigos (1943) C63B44CC-5CC9-43B4-B911-535FDE00FE88.jpeg|The Three Caballeros (1945) C5ED7D16-7A04-4B66-AB51-1889A8B986CE.png|Make Mine Music (1946) 9BE4A680-5F4B-48C8-9351-C58329DE9A51.jpeg|Song of the South (1946) 4874C9FC-49FA-47F1-916E-D6FC46C59CEA.jpeg|Fun & Fancy Free (1947) 6D16EEC4-0BA0-40E3-B38C-41B7FA4A882F.jpeg|Melody Time (1948) 2C2619B3-BFD1-483A-99EE-4B345D6A6007.png|So Dear To My Heart (1948) EED1011A-5617-430F-9D73-E6AFED14844A.jpeg|The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1949) DC3BBA4D-79A7-4326-8615-C6365B9599EE.jpeg|Cinderella (1950) 2DB6C40A-5060-4CF1-98CF-4D2DBBBED254.jpeg|Alice In Wonderland (1951) 9F670684-6650-4C29-B941-9C41E0439D62.jpeg|Peter Pan (1953) 40D039CD-12FC-475B-A852-6F0BE4D44BBF.jpeg|Lady And The Tramp (1955) B246B24A-D147-437E-9FF1-5F316844AA74.jpeg|Old Yeller (1957) 63CEC401-CBB9-4D86-91F7-704C95F18F30.jpeg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) 80534175-8018-4E47-A9D0-681768371A5D.jpeg|Pollyanna (1960) DD3BF10E-6149-447C-A60A-967AEDAACB96.jpeg|Swiss Family Robinson (1960) CB780D12-6426-4253-B9A4-5ECCB3DBD3D2.jpeg|The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) 8DAE097F-98C2-4F19-8812-99D316C0F5F6.jpeg|Son of Flubber (1963) 39607BD6-B474-4A07-A478-C6B900F3B692.jpeg|The Sword In The Stone (1964) 76512E26-5122-4B36-8098-8A3BEAD6B476.jpeg|The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones (1964) AB87EFB6-F57E-4CA6-97ED-E15D465BEA00.jpeg|Mary Poppins (1964) 2BD2473A-B4C9-4250-A614-4906F1124749.jpeg|Monkeys, Go Home! (1967) 9EDB0338-D789-421E-9FFA-25C86078E4C6.jpeg|Blackbeard's Ghost (1969) 53E00489-A670-4FB1-BAFB-B39E256470E3.jpeg BC3FF280-F4A0-41EB-9B2B-2AE62FE1713D.jpeg 137C1A4B-801B-41C5-82B6-035753FD0E83.jpeg 054BB3BD-DC5E-4AB6-802E-6DC0C644DFB4.jpeg |-| Walt Disney Productions (1968–1983)= 2D709CC4-D2D8-4272-BEEB-6A9A5D9B493C.jpeg|The Love Bug (1969) 4CCF37E1-8533-417F-B4EB-6C2A6B1F72D7.png|Dalmatians 1969 351DAA99-D97C-4D9A-87DF-92249FDE2E24.png|Dalmatians 1969 90582F33-33A9-46A2-8315-75E78269545C.jpeg|The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1970) 55B48095-3275-4BD3-BBB6-659F5FCC75B0.jpeg|The Boatniks (1971) 3A2DC379-F921-4C12-B7C4-E51E207474BB.jpeg|The Aristocats (1971) 629F4370-205F-46E3-A53F-D9DE860CD608.jpeg|Bedknobs And Broomsticks (1972) 8B8F5D67-D071-453F-BD8C-04DEB45334D1.jpeg|Escape To Witch Mountain (1975) 54F23EEA-17D0-4FE6-B07C-CCB7AF2DA554.jpeg|The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975) 81B00CCA-A642-4D29-BC28-41AA63409B5C.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) 50A65200-69E0-4A7C-AFCC-C9BDBB496B63.jpeg|Return Of Witch Mountain (1978) 91BEF991-51F0-4556-9A87-90EAAECFB78D.jpeg|Pete's Dragon (1978) 06271627-C3D1-46FC-B18C-CA26D7A60DD4.jpeg|The Fox And The Hound (1981) |-| Walt Disney Pictures (1983–Present)= 7714316F-ABB0-4155-BD7F-CCB851F68B2D.jpeg|The Little Mermaid (1990) 417CE9BD-E962-4496-8301-80EBE7436786.jpeg|The Prince and the Pauper (1991) 721170AD-8FB7-49BA-B0CE-58709E77FEC2.jpeg|The Rescuers Down Under (1991) 1FD98FCA-0FCD-4CDF-B745-2A808CE2A1AE.jpeg|The Mighty Ducks (1992) 616B6EB2-DBCB-4A8D-97C8-04C1E6041017.jpeg|Beauty And The Beast (1992) 306374E8-81C2-4006-BFB7-BF2CE433A900.jpeg|Aladdin (1993) 925C55C5-D820-4EFE-A1F4-2CDB07CBF79F.jpeg|The Muppet Christmas Carol (1993) 6B0A3AB9-AA95-4FFB-9159-51DCE6710A00.jpeg|The Lion King (1994) 217C3799-A64B-490B-80BD-F79472C6E52A.jpeg|The Santa Cluase (1995) B8A93407-46A6-4E07-9073-241590582F99.jpeg|Pocahontas (1995) 102052A5-CB2F-4347-B220-06FA7FE32316.jpeg|Toy Story (1996) F4BD527F-8D95-4E99-9BB2-1D1773092F78.jpeg|A Goofy Movie (1996) 00ED2C36-890D-4ACB-A82A-8608956BB7C2.jpeg|Muppet Treasure Island (1996) 148E085F-EBE6-4C29-AA8E-06A504494609.jpeg|James And The Giant Peach (1996) D1785355-88CB-42B4-A4DA-646DF992676D.jpeg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) 694E102E-873E-46F4-9463-6B25A11D076F.jpeg|Hercules (1997) E2CCD581-8754-430A-912D-110FB501F407.jpeg|Mulan (1998) 25239A64-98B5-4A15-936C-67C51FF08FB5.jpeg|A Bug's Life (1999) 3EC4DC98-FC9F-4C21-96AF-7CD8F0C8B71E.jpeg|Tarzan (1999) D80D0A32-9321-4FE1-BFA4-DA63DB055D1A.jpeg|Toy Story 2 (2000) 1D6B0D33-EA6D-4EF8-893E-7D440E891CB0.jpeg|Dinosaur (2000) 20CF6C98-DB26-42D5-8EC7-3CBD7912029F.jpeg|The Emperor's New Groove (2001) F0E62B5B-167B-43BE-9733-D2CA5C0CC99D.jpeg|Monster Inc. (2002) C2F3A9C2-37D8-429D-BD9A-3F1CEE6C1B68.jpeg|Lilo & Stitch (2002) F049ED7E-A89C-4A35-83FD-891227986B3B.jpeg|Treasure Planet (2002) E45CCB4D-9105-4A23-A8EF-339F581696A5.jpeg|Finding Nemo (2003) 883702B0-97A9-4D61-AD31-DF0AB291B128.png|Brother Bear (2004) E2F9DB32-43A7-477E-A0E4-C8AFE7A01D6A.jpeg|The Incredibles (2004) 2CE51026-50CE-479B-9F35-792B9877CFA7.jpeg|Chicken Little (2005) A4387959-16D0-494E-A646-5A0F5A88C4ED.png|The Wild (2006) 7519F6E1-B6AE-4365-8B41-47E87060D786.jpeg|Cars (2006) 42EC0D2E-33CC-417E-AC1C-A493A3D0629B.jpeg|Meet the Robinsons (2007) C2F6BE49-9E10-46EF-9AD8-8360EE87098E.jpeg|Ratatouille (2007) 0C81C92D-EB03-43C2-B8E6-FCE1D2C3ECF1.jpeg|Enchanted (2007) 81121298-B5AA-4E89-B685-0F10D5625ED6.jpeg|Wall-e (2008) 24425ADE-F091-42D3-9221-C45CFB6E711D.jpeg|Bolt (2009) E5842CC7-1BFE-40EE-A86E-63B7C25FF183.jpeg|Up (2009) 82A7819A-0E92-4335-9155-B1D53417B808.jpeg|The Princess And The Frog (2009) AD139CBC-12B3-4F9F-BE5B-9C0A4C1C1874.jpeg|Toy Story 2 (2010) 42F1921A-C12B-4CAA-9338-B89F4B97C30F.jpeg|Tangled (2011) 63FDD1BC-BC8E-44F3-8072-7E25950B6B63.jpeg|Cars 2 (2011) 64C5DF42-FEDC-4B6D-9E56-F1834E9F59E0.jpeg|Brave (2012) 0CA113F9-479D-4976-A361-A837968F4184.jpeg|Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013) 0AD79B32-4192-450F-B03E-3510D39853E6.jpeg|Monsters University (2013) 7103C9B0-5C1D-41F5-94B7-306772FCBABD.jpeg|Frankenweenie (2013) 21E8AF70-F287-48A1-85D5-A2FAE470ADB7.jpeg|Inside Out (2015) 4087DFC8-8409-4726-9EF5-279EB76F24F5.jpeg|The Good Dinosaur (2015) F6BBB710-4781-42F6-AD2C-FCF36CA556A0.jpeg|Finding Dory (2016) 797B63E1-4C2F-4F71-9646-A928895CA38B.jpeg|Cars 3 (2017) B348CB07-30C3-48B3-B16F-FFA50BD758B8.jpeg|Coco (2017) BFDAE75A-F10C-42BC-8F8C-CFCD3FAF81F5.jpeg|The Incredibles (2018) Jackjack-attack-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg Mary Poppins Returns 2018 Screenshot 0133.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-12h19m49s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-12h18m47s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-01-02h03m18s119.png 005.JPG Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps com-132.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 5.06.36 PM.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-11-19h26m16s870.png Vs180530-003.jpg Vs180530-002.jpg Vs180530-001.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps com-214.jpg Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps com-691.jpg Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg Mickey-once-upon-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-68.jpg Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps com-6.jpg Oz the Great and Powerful KissThemGoodbye net 0010.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps com-214.jpg Lilo-stitch2-disneyscreencaps com-5.jpg Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps com-1156.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-482.jpg Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps com-436.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-26.jpg Pixar-presto-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Walt Disney Pictures Presents.png Olafsfrozenadventuredisneypresents.png Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps com-6.jpg Flight-of-the-navigator-disneyscreencaps com-2.jpg Pooh-heffalump-halloween-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg Heffalump-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Img312.png Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps com-108.jpg Sekolah 3 1 svg.png ScreenHunter 04 dec. 09 19.53.jpg.png Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps com-647.jpg Springtime-with-roo-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps com-2.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps com-22.jpg Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 0019.jpg Tomorrowland Screenshot 0019.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps com-38.jpg Beverly-hills-chihuahua2-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Herbie-fully-loaded-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Disney Presents (McFarland Variant).jpeg IMG 20150827 104109 (1).jpg Screenshot 2015-08-10-22-02-38.png Screenshot 2015-08-11-08-23-14.png Screenshot 2015-08-10-21-33-17.png Disney credit zootopia.png Finding Dory Screenshot 0080.jpg Petes Dragon Screenshot 2895.jpg Screenshot 2015-10-10-16-09-16.png Screenshot 2016-01-11-20-34-48.png Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-203.jpg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps com-258.jpg Air-bud-disneyscreencaps com-2.jpg 101dal2-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Up-disneyscreencaps com-209.jpg Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Mike-disneyscreencaps com-2.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps com-265.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Lionking-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg George-jungle2-disneyscreencaps com-10.jpg George-of-the-jungle-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps com-213.jpg Sky-high-disneyscreencaps com-37.jpg Inspector-gadget-animationscreencaps.com-3.jpg Prom-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Newsies-disneyscreencaps com-41.jpg Home2-disneyscreencaps com-2.jpg Holes-disneyscreencaps com-2.jpg Fox2-disneyscreencaps com-1.jpg Journey-natty-gan-animationscreencaps.com-2.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-447.jpg Screen-Shot-2012-03-21-at-9 30 45-AM.png 034.JPG 035.JPG 069.JPG 079.JPG 080.JPG The Great Mouse Detective Trailer Variant (1986).png 017.JPG 024.JPG 067.JPG 014.JPG 334.JPG 207.JPG 138.JPG 007.JPG 002.JPG 001.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-12-11-04h07m54s95.png Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-236.jpg Disney '89.png 280.JPG Category:Walt Disney Pictures